


Still waters run deep and dirty

by AngelaChristian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Light Angst, M/M, Male Solo, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Sam has a dirty mind.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, I don't make money with it.

Sam and Dean entered the motel room. Dean was tired after the long drive and decided to take a shower. He put his baggage on the floor and disappeared into the small bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, he walked straight to bed and fell asleep. Dean wasn’t aware of the looks coming from his younger brother, who’s eyes followed each of his movements.

Sam instead couldn’t sleep at all. He lay awake for hours watching his sleeping brother. His silhouette was clearly visible under the thin sheet in the half darkness. He was so beautiful, even when sleeping. Secretly he envied the women, who got the chance to enjoy his perfect body. Those were thoughts a brother should never think about one another, he was well aware of that fact, but nevertheless he did.  
Dean hadn’t noticed, that he had been watching him through the half open door, while he was taking a shower. The mirror was just in the right position to do so. He could see the water running over his muscular body , flowing over his naked skin. Not aware of being watched he even sang while washing his hair.  
Sam smiled. He himself never sang, not even under the shower.

Dean’s in shower gel covered hands slid down his body, over his hips, his firm and well shaped butt, the muscular thighs, between the thighs …  
Sam held his breath. If he was under the shower with him, he would take the gel and massage his whole body from head to toe. Especially one body part would get the most attention…Sam would wrap his fingers around his large cock, Dean would moan. He could almost hear the sound. His hard cock would twitch under his touch. Dean’s eyes would be closed during the whole time, so he could fully enjoy it. He would go on until the blue shower gel in his hand mixed with another liquid to a light cerulean blue…

The thought of doing that made his blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment and other parts of his body in excitement. His head was almost glowing red, when he looked down. The fabric of his boxer shorts was bulging visibly. 

The water stopped running. Dean could enter the room every moment. He was not supposed to see him like that. Panicking he grabbed the blanket and a newspaper from his nightstand and unfolded it over his lap, right in time before he returned. 

Wrapped in a towel, he walked towards his bed, giving Sam a short look. “Are you all right, you look so …flushed?”, he asked with growing concern.  
“Oh, I’m ok, I was just reading something …hot,” he stuttered.

“In the newspaper, really …well, if you had some magazine hidden under that…, but I know, you wouldn’t do that…” He chuckled.

“Please switch of the lights.”

If Dean had known what he was really thinking about …those forbidden thoughts, he thought would belong to the past for good. While living a life of his own, he could ignore them, but now, that they were together again, it got harder from day to day. Never could he talk about his feelings for him to anybody. We were talking about his own brother, for God’s sake. All he could do was show him the usual affection that was normal among family members. He would never love him in more than a brotherly way.

Sam was still watching Dean in the pale, red light coming from the motel’s neon advertisement sign outside the window. He was laying on his belly, facing his side of the bed. His eyes were closed, the lips slightly parted. His own kind of a sleeping beauty. A naked leg was seductively stretched out from under the blanket. Sam would have liked to touch it in order to caress the soft skin , but feared to wake him but by that. The curve of his butt was clearly visible under the thin blanket. 

Of course did he know what his brother looked like naked, but he wished for the first time to pull back the sheets and have a closer look at him. The way he lay spread reminded him of a nude drawing class he attended when being at college. The reason he went there was less his interest in art, but the wish to meet women. He wasn’t much of an artist and graffiti on a bridge pillar looked better than what he could do.  
Sam looked at Dean. He often imagined to be his girlfriend. If he were female, Dean would desire him like any other woman. When they were children, they played dressing up with their parent’s old clothes that they found in a box that their father kept. Sam himself always wanted to wear his mother’s dresses, while Dean picked his Dad’s leather jacket. He laughed at his choice and called him gay, a word he didn’t understand at that time. When he grew up, to everybody’s relief, he liked girls, but of course nobody knew about his feelings for his brother.

When their father came home late, like many times, he caught them watching “The rocky horror picture show” on TV. Dean called Frankie a gay fag, but he liked him and wanted to be like that. So he kept his mother’s clothes hidden in order to secretly wear it. In his imagination, he turned into Dean’s wife. Today, he wanted to be his Bitch.  
He would wear a short black leather skirt and fishnet stockings in high heels to accentuate his long legs. His lips would be of a deep crimson red. Dean would want to kiss them passionately…  
Sam’s hand moved down over his belly under the waistband of his shorts.

He would kiss Dean’s soft and sensual lips. They would tenderly slide over his neck. Sam could almost feel them sucking on his skin.  
He gasped.  
Dean would pull up his skirt, unbutton his jeans and take out his hard cock. Then he would start rubbing it against his butt.

Sam held back a sigh.

After that, Dean would enter slowly, bit by bit until he had pushed the full length of his hard cock inside. Every thrust would take him closer and closer to the edge.  
Sam bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning loudly. His fingers were all wet and slippery.  
But when his lips would reach his most sensitive spot…his breath went faster…wet, soft lips closing around the tip of his cock …sucking it …licking it…while he pushed his cock in and out his mouth …

Sam was almost there by now, he felt that he would come every moment. He held his free hand over his mouth to muffle his moaning. He couldn’t risk waking up Dean with screaming out loud with pleasure.  
His cock would slip out between Dean’s lips. Thick, white liquid would be pulsing out from its tip, running down over his lower lip and dripping of his chin. His innocent eyes would look right up to him.  
Sam pushed his hand as firm as possible over his mouth, but couldn’t keep himself from moaning. He arched his back in lust, before he sank gasping back onto the bed. Catching his breath, he lay there, starring at the ceiling. Thank God, Dean was still fast asleep.

His brother would kill him, if he ever found out about his secret desire. He would rot in hell for this, for sure. It was already a sin to just want your own brother, not to talk about getting off on the notion. Not even a priest would give him absolution, if he confessed. Sam tried to forget what just happened, until the next time he couldn’t resist.

The next morning, they left the town, looking for a new assignment that Sam had found in his newspaper. Dean drove down the main street towards the highway. He had to stop at a red traffic light. Sam was sitting next to him, reading a road map, looking for the shortest route to the mentioned town. Something bothered Dean, Sam could feel it, but had no idea how to mention it the best way. After a moment of silence, Dean started to speak.  
“Sam, about last night…I got to talk to you…do me a favor…if you got to jerk off in the middle of the night go to the bathroom and don’t do it next to me. Your constant gasping and moaning almost gave me a hard on.”  
Sam turned as red as the traffic light in front of them and disappeared behind his map. So much for being discrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, I don't make money with it.

Dean had vivid memories of that night as well.

After the long drive, Dean had fallen asleep at once. Suddenly, he woke up in the middle of the night, hearing strange sounds like sighing and heavy breathing. At first, he thought that something was wrong with Sammy. He looked over to his brother’s bed in the pale neon light, but he seemed to be well and fast asleep. But at the corner of his eyes, he caught a movement of his hand under the thin blanket. So he wasn’t sleeping. His chest rose and fell visibly. Again, he heard the low moaning followed by heavy breathing. Sammy seemed to be all busy with himself. This discovery almost calmed Dean, at least his brother had needs like any other man, although he tried to make it seem otherwise. 

What was he thinking of…Dean liked to know, sure, it was none of his businesses, but nevertheless…was he still thinking of his fiancée, that old romantic?   
He kept watching him with half closed eyes. The blanket had slit down his chest, now revealing his firm, muscular belly. When did he start to do work outs, he had never been interested in sports, so where did those well defined muscles come from all of a sudden? Indeed, he   
looked impressive. Even his chest seemed firm like carved from stone. He got really attractive, little Sammy.  
Dean thought of eating less Fast Food, but…well…

Sam moaned silently. It sounded sexy. Dean felt its effect on himself, he had been hard for a while. He couldn’t help himself but to imagine having sex with his brother, being the cause for his constant moaning. Dean would push him into the sheets, take his clothes off and fuck all of this innocent arrogance out of him. He should not even dare to pretend to be above such things, right now he was proofing he was not.  
It would be a pleasure to push all of his length into his firm butt and make him moan with every thrust. He would be supplicating him to fuck him harder. He would be using the dirtiest words, Dean had never heard coming from his mouth before. 

“Yes, Dean,… fuck me, do me,… I’ll be your Bitch. I don’t deserve it another way.”

He could almost hear it. What a pleasure.

But he wouldn’t grand his wishes so easily. Sam would have to whine for a while, until he would finally give in and satisfy his desires. It felt so good to have his whiny little brother on his knees.

”Dean, please, please …I need it so much…do me…please, I need it so much…”

“Only you can give it to me,… nobody else…”

It felt so good to have him begging. Yes, he could deny his wishes…but not for long, eventually he would give in, like always.

Sam would be lieing on his belly, clawing his fingers into the sheets, while he was fucking him hard. Then, he would support himself on his arms and knees, so he could reach under his hips and massage his hard cock. It would be wet and slippery. Finally, with a loud groan Sam would come in his hand, his innocent face grimacing with lust. The uncombed, curled hair would be sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Like that, he sank gasping back into the pillow. Finally, he would come on his firm butt.

Dean pushed his face into the pillow to muffle the sound of his moaning. He was panting, totally out of breath. He hoped that Sammy hadn’t noticed anything of that. Secretly watching him was all wrong, even worse was the pleasure he got from it. Sam would defiantly hate him forever, if he knew about his secret desire for him. Sammy had become the forbidden fruit, although he preferred pie.


End file.
